


Scream Machine

by xhiki



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiki/pseuds/xhiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw go undercover at a Halloween costume party to keep an eye on their latest number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Machine

Thick gray clouds blanketed the sky on this warm October night. Shaw stepped over a puddle of water on the sidewalk as she paced in front of the home of Alicia Ramos, editor of a trendy upscale fashion magazine, and their latest number. At least the rain stopped falling. _Twenty minutes past ten o'clock._ Shaw shoved her phone back in her pocket and let out a frustrated sigh. _Where the hell is she?_

A woman wearing an uncomfortable looking dinosaur costume stumbled by and almost crashed into her. "Idiot," Shaw mumbled under her breath. She just wanted a normal case tonight: drug dealers, a crime boss, or even a common thief to lock-up. Anything other than a Halloween party.

"Look who decided to show up," Shaw shouted across the street as Root approached. One might think having an all-seeing AI whispering in your ear would keep you on schedule, but apparently not. Root wore a white lab coat and a pair of tortoise eyeglasses. Her blue dress inched a little higher with each step, and the rhythmic click of her heels against the concrete made focusing on anything else impossible.

"Sounds like you missed me. I'm a little late, but I needed to wrap up a few things before joining you tonight. Don't worry, I remembered to wear a costume." Root adjusted her eyeglass frames and smiled brightly.

Shaw read the name tag pinned on Root's coat. "Kristin Hales. MD. I'm not even going to ask."

"Relax Sameen. I wanted something authentic." She stared down at Shaw's black hoodie with a frown. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the person who's going to kick your ass if you don't get moving." Shaw motioned towards the apartment building. This night couldn't end soon enough.

"I brought you a costume too." Root grinned as she held up the white plastic bag marked patient belongings.

"Whatever's in that bag can stay in there."

"Think of this as any other undercover assignment Sameen." Root scrunched her nose. "You don't want to compromise the mission do you?"

"Ms. Groves makes a valid point," Harold chimed in over the comms. Ms. Ramos is hosting a costume party. If you want to blend in, you will need to dress the part."

Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose and snatched the bag out of Root's hand. "Fine. Stupid made-up holiday." Her voice trailed off as she disappeared around the corner and into the alley.

"Make it quick." Root called after her.

"You're the one who's late."

"I'm late because I hacked the patient database at New York-Presbyterian Hospital and got arrested to gain access to critical hard-copy files at the police station earlier. Long story."

Shaw reappeared a few minutes later wearing a low-cut, tight-fitting red dress that left little to the imagination. She wondered where to put the police badge she found at the bottom of the bag. _No chance in hell anything else would fit in this dress._ "Don't say a word."

"Or what?" Root smirked. "You'll arrest me."

"Arrest you? You want to explain to me how a police badge and a slutty dress make a costume?"

"Undercover cop," Root replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I improvised."

Shaw crossed her arms and glared with intensity. "You mean to tell me you couldn't just grab another lab coat or scrubs on your way out? Where am I supposed to put my gun?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Root didn't bother answering either of Shaw's questions. Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I took these too, but we can save them for later."

Shaw's face burned hot with anger. Root enjoyed this far too much. She grabbed the handcuffs. "Why are you even here? Doesn't the Machine have anything better for you to do tonight?"

"She wanted me here." Root shrugged, passing Shaw the small handbag from over her shoulder. "She thought you might need some assistance."

"I don't need your help." Shaw scowled.

"That face you're making—that's where I come in. We are going to a party Sameen. You should lighten up."

"You think this is my first undercover mission? I can work a party."

"Sure, Sameen." Root rolled her eyes and turned towards the colorful brick building. Alicia lived in one of Lower Manhattan's most fashionable and desirable neighborhoods. On most nights, this area would be considered one of the safest in the city, but not tonight. Tonight the Machine gave them Alicia's number, and they would soon find out why. Root rang the buzzer and waited.

A voice came over the speaker. "You here for the party?"

"Absolutely."

"Come on up."

A loud buzz sounded, and Root pulled the door open.

"Wait. That's it? No security screening? Not even a name. No wonder she needs our protection," Shaw shook her head in disbelief.

"Not everyone is as paranoid as you are."

"Yeah, well maybe they should be."

They stepped off the elevator and onto the top floor. The party spilled out into the hallway. People lined the walls, chatting with drinks in hand. They pushed their way through the crowd and into Alicia's apartment.

Shaw pulled at the hem of her dress; the material seemed to be shrinking with each step. This party looked lame, but the two-story penthouse suite did have a killer view. "We're in Harold."

"Good Ms. Shaw. Now try to locate Ms. Ramos. You'll need to keep a close eye on her. I searched into her background, and she has encountered a great deal of enemies in the publishing business. A party like this is the perfect cover to commit a crime."

"Your seven o'clock," Root whispered into Shaw's ear. She held out a beer and Shaw grabbed it without hesitation. "See the woman dressed as Cleopatra? That's our girl."

Alicia Ramos took a long sip from a martini glass and laughed. A large group focused as she told a story—something about a photo shoot and one of their models. Shaw tuned her out.

"You keep an eye on her. I'm going to take a look around." Root turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Fine, whatever." Shaw took a sip of beer and leaned against the doorway. At least Root made herself useful. She scanned the room. A bunch of rich snobs who think they are better than everyone else. She thought of a million other places she would rather be tonight. She couldn't wait to change back into her clothes. At least Root's costume fit. _She does look good in that blue dress._ Shaw swallowed hard and tried to push the thought out of her mind.

"We have a slight problem," Root spoke over the comms.

"What already? What kind of problem?"

"The kind that requires a body bag. Stay where you are Sameen. I can handle this."

"You mean I should stay here and watch our number drink herself to death?" Alicia finished mixing another cocktail. She turned, and half the drink spilled down her arm. Either she didn't notice or didn't care. She ignored the mess and stumbled back over to her minions. Her high-pitched laugh started to wear on Shaw's last nerve.

"Please be careful not to draw any attention to this incident, Ms. Shaw," Harold advised. "I still can't speak to whether Ms. Ramos is a victim or a perpetrator."

"So I'm supposed to stand around and wait while the bodies drop?" Shaw finished the last of her beer and walked towards the kitchen in search of another.

"I'm afraid you'll need to mingle a bit more. Try to gather some useful information from the guests."

"Mingle." Shaw searched the room with determination. She would mingle, If only to prove Root wrong. She didn't need Root's help gathering intel. She did just fine without her all these years. She also didn't need the Machine's help. Harold's Machine could provide the numbers, but she would take it from there.

Shaw locked eyes with a man dressed as a sailor who took the eye contact as an invitation to approach. He headed across the room, brushing back his annoyingly perfect, wavy dark hair. She guessed he was a model. This party seemed to be full of them. A bright white smile flashed across his face as he reached out a hand to introduce himself.

"I like your outfit. Let me guess what you're supposed to be."

Shaw smiled back through clenched teeth. What did she want to bet undercover cop wouldn't make his list of guesses.

***

Root bent down, studying the body for a moment. She placed two fingers on the man's neck. _No pulse._ Inside his pockets, she found a set of car keys, a cell phone with a shattered screen (it probably broke when he hit the concrete) and a brown leather wallet. With the click of her phone, she took a picture of his drivers license. _Jeff Munn, age 32._

"Harold, I sent you our first victim."

"Our first and hopefully our last Ms. Groves."

Blood soaked his shirt, and she counted at least three stab wounds. The crime scene resembled a slasher horror movie. She removed her white coat and set it aside. Jeff needed to be moved somewhere out of sight. If anyone came across a dead body, chaos would break out, and they may never catch the person responsible.

***

Alicia made her way around the room talking to her guests and mixing more cocktails. Shaw returned her attention to the sailor as he continued to hit on her. This guy needed a few pointers in the art of seduction. Nevertheless, she pretended to be interested while asking him questions about Alicia and the guests. He worked with her for four years now and seemed to know almost everyone at this party. Shaw learned some interesting gossip about the wealthy editor, and she sounded like a first-class bitch. Someone with more enemies than friends. Most of the people in this room resented her, but did they hate her enough to kill her?

"Did you see Alicia's new painting in the bedroom?" As he waited for a response, the eagerness in his eyes only made him appear desperate. The bedroom is supposed to be off limits, but I don't think she will mind if we take a quick peek."

This guy couldn't be any more obvious. What the hell. She might as well search Alicia's bedroom. She might find something useful. "Okay." She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Let's go view this painting." _Finch doesn't pay me enough for this._

The painting looked like a bunch of scribbles on canvas. Shaw couldn't believe anyone would pay five dollars let alone five-thousand. _Too bad money couldn't buy common sense._

The sailor started talking about texture and perspective. She tuned him out while scanning the large organized bedroom. Meticulously placed items filled the room, and she bet they were all expensive.

"So. What do you think?"

Shaw turned her attention back as the man awaited her input. "I. Uh—"

Before she responded, he began to shake and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Root stood with her taser out looking down at his motionless body.

"Root, what the hell are you doing?"

"He looked suspicious." She shrugged.

"He came in here to view the art. He's guilty of being boring, but this guy's not our killer."

Root glanced up at the painting. "I don't think this is the art he came in here to look at Sameen."

A familiar mischievous expression flickered across Root's face, and she wondered what thoughts ran through the hackers mind. On second thought, she didn't want to know. They broke eye contact when voices grew louder outside the bedroom. Without a word, they pulled the unconscious man inside the closet and out of sight.

"We need to hide. This room is off limits."

"We are at a party. Relax Shaw, no one follows rules."

"All the same, we don't need the attention. We are supposed to blend in remember.

"In that dress? You couldn't blend in if you tried."

"Would you just get in here?"

"I'm not hiding in the closet."

"Why am I not surprised," Shaw mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just get in. Don't make me drag you in here."

As much fun as that sounded Root followed Shaw's orders, stepping into the shadows. The bedroom door swung open, and Alicia's voice filled the room.

 _You'd think someone with this much money might have a larger closet._ Shaw leaned against the door and made out the muffled sound of laughter. "I think she's on the phone."

Root stepped closer, pressing the length of her body firm against Shaw's back as she whispered in her ear. "She's talking to Matt, Geller. He's an Art Director at Cascade magazine where she works. She's checking to make sure he's on his way."

"Can't the Machine just tell us who the perpetrator is so we can get the hell out of here?"

"That's not how this works Sameen." Root kept the contact between them. "I guess we need to kill some time." She placed her hand on Shaw's waist grasping the thin dress fabric that fit snug against her hips.

Each breath sent a rush of warmth across Shaw's neck. She turned around grasping the hacker's wrist. A dim light shone through the closet slats and across Root's face illuminating the intensity in her eyes.

"Root, stop."

Root ignored her protest. Instead, she stepped forward hovering dangerously close to Shaw's face. "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Shaw didn't answer. She stared back willing herself to say yes. _Yes, I'm sure_ , but the words never came. Instead, she reached up and turned off her comms.

Root leaned forward touching her lips against Shaw's. She paused, waiting until Shaw made the next move, but she stayed rigid in place. Whatever this was between the two of them—it had to stop. If Root didn't take a step back, she would punch that smug smile right off her face.

"Don't try to fight it Sameen."

"There's nothing to fight. We are done here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Root pulled her in, digging her fingernails deep into the exposed skin at her neck and down her back. The kiss was hot, hungry, and demanding. Shaw groaned and hated that she was kissing her back.

The man on the ground began to stir. Shaw kicked him just hard enough to knock him out again. She needed to put an end to this right now. She started to protest when Root's tongue raced against her mouth sending the blood rushing through her body. Shaw bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Fuck me," Root moaned.

Fingers tangled and gripped Shaw's hair. _So much for stopping,_ Shaw thought, _but this is the last time._ She stepped between Root's knees, pushing them open. Root hit the back of the closet, but the force only seemed to make her desperate for more.

The door slammed. Alicia left the room, but Shaw didn't stop. She reached under Root's dress; arching her back as she pulled her closer. Soft brown curls brushed across her face. Shaw couldn't help but inhale the faint aroma of floral shampoo. The scent of Root had become all too familiar.

Root thrust her hips into Shaw, moving in sync with the motion of Shaw's fingers working beneath her dress. The sensations began to build; much quicker than before, and Root's breathing became rapid and shallow. The heat between them burned like a furnace in the small space. Root buried her face in Shaw's shoulder and muffled a shout. Then, surrendering to the long hot release her eyes fluttered wildly, and she threw her head back hard against the wall.

Neither of them moved, breathing heavy until Shaw reached behind her turning the door knob. The cool air rushed over her sweaty skin. She straightened her dress and tried to compose herself.

Root grabbed hold of her arm before she exited and pulled her close. "We will finish this later." She grinned wickedly.

Shaw broke free from her grasp and stormed out of the room. There wouldn't be a later. She hated that she gave in so easy. A flush of heat swept over her. She nended to get out of this cramped apartment—to get some air and distance herself from Root.

She peered over the balcony at the glimmering lights in the distance. The muffled noises of the city up here made everything appear calm. Forgetting the real world existed would be easy at this height. Shaw glanced down at her feet. Root had done a shitty job cleaning the blood streaks off the concrete. Luckily, most people were too drunk to focus on the details tonight.

"Shaw?" Root's voice came over the comms.

"Now what?" Shaw snapped. Only ten minutes passed since she walked out on this balcony.

"Those martini's our girl knocked back all night—it was just water."

"Water? Why would she drink water all night and pretend it's alcohol?"

"Maybe we've got it all wrong. If you wanted to kill someone all you'd need to do is throw a big costume party and get everyone drunk. Identification becomes complicated, and everyone's a suspect."

"I think you are right Ms. Groves," Harold spoke over the comms. "Our murder victim, Mr. Jeff Munn, was engaged to Ms. Ramos last year. The breakup did not end well, and he started dating her best friend Megan two months ago. Alicia's been the perpetrator all along."

"I'm going to guess her friendship with Megan is over." Shaw didn't think Alicia seemed like the forgiving type.

"They met for lunch together last week. I found an appointment on her calendar at Balthazar Restaurant," Harold added.

"Finch I bet Megan is here tonight. We need to get to her before Alicia does." Shaw scanned the crowded room.

"Another fun fact," Root added. "Matt Gellar, the guy Alicia spoke with on the phone earlier—he introduced her to her former fiancé." Alicia did a good job pretending to be drunk as she wandered around the room.

"What's your point?" Shaw questioned.

"My point is he's on his way over here. At first I thought she planned to kill him too but I think she needs a fall guy. Who better to frame for the murder of her cheating fiancé, and ex-best friend than the man who brought them all together. At least that's what I would do." Root admired the plan, even if the execution felt amateur.

"I think Alicia found Megan," Root remarked. They talked near the sofa. A man wearing glasses and an expensive looking suit walked over and hugged both women. Matt seemed to miss the memo about wearing a costume. Alicia smiled at both of them before excusing herself. She crossed the room and disappeared into the hallway.

"Where is she going?" Shaw asked.

"Washroom she said, but I'm going to bet that's not the truth."

Root followed close behind but within seconds everything went black. Someone killed the lights and darkness consumed the room making it impossible to see. Root pulled out her cell phone to illuminate the hallway. That's when chaos broke out.

Shaw caught a glimpse of the shimmering knife blade before a scream echoed through the living room. She struggled to distinguish the outlines of the shadowy figures before she lunged. The force of her body slammed into someone, but she couldn't be sure this was their perp. People ran in all directions. The drunk and panicked guests tried to find a way out. They moved blindly, tripping over each other and slamming into the walls. She lost sight of the attacker in the chaos.

"Root. Where the hell did she go?"

"I'm working on it, but I'm going to need a minute." Root followed the Machine's directions as She led her to the fuse box.

"We don't have a minute." Shaw tried to focus, but it remained impossible. Dark shadows continued to scramble around her; Alicia might be any one of them.

Moments later bright lights flooded the room once again. Megan sat on the carpet grasping the knife wound on her forearm. Blood covered her hand, and all color drained from her face. Shaw bent down in front of her and wrapped a cloth napkin around the wound. "Keep applying pressure."

"Harold. Call Lionel. Tell him to get here as fast as he can." Shaw scanned the room, but Alicia and the knife were nowhere in sight.

Root walked back over and joined Shaw in the near-empty living room. A few guests still lay passed out, but the remainder fled once the lights came back on.

"She went up the fire escape to the rooftop."

That's all Root needed to say. Shaw sprinted across the room with Root trailing after. Once she reached the top, she pushed the door open, scanning the large open space. The wind picked up, and a light drizzle fell from the sky. "We know you're up here. You're not getting away with this so why don't you save us the time and come out."

It was silent. It's not like that ever worked, but at least she tried. Shaw pulled her gun out and held it down by her side glancing back at Root, who just arrived through the doorway.

Root closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Three o'clock."

With her gun extended, Shaw aimed low and fired a shot. The bullet hit a metal pillar sending sparks flying, and a startled Alicia Ramos ran out of her hiding place clutching the knife.

Alicia froze when she saw Shaw's gun pointed at her. The weapon fell from her grip hitting the ground, and she dropped to her knees. Tears streaked her face as the defeated woman began to rock slowly. "He's gone. He left me for that...that whore."

Shaw rolled her eyes and kicked the knife far away from Alicia. "Yeah yeah, tell it to your lawyer."

***

"What took you so long Lionel?" Shaw scolded. Hours passed since she had anything to eat. She wanted to go home, shower and sleep. They sat here with this sobbing woman for far too long. She tucked her firearm back into the handbag. Alicia was Lionel's problem now.

"I was working a case downtown. You expect me to drop everything and come running every time you and your nutjob girlfriend need help?" Lionel glanced at Shaw with his mouth hanging open. His eyes left her face, wandering to her cleavage and down her legs.

Shaw clenched her teeth and fought the urge to pull her gun back out. She wasn't sure what she disliked more: Lionel referring to Root as her girlfriend or the odd way he was staring at her. "You should be thanking us. We did your job for you."

"Thanking you? What kind of mess did you leave for me this time?"

"Happy Halloween Lionel." Root walked over smirking. "I'm afraid we didn't get you any candy, but we do have a killer treat." Root motioned to the woman handcuffed on the sofa. The area around her eyes grew red and swollen as the tears continued to fall. "Oh and there's a dead body stashed on the balcony."

"She already admitted to killing him. I'm sure she'll tell you all the details on your ride back to the station." Shaw knew more than she ever wanted to; Alicia couldn't seem to shut up about her cheating former fiancé and backstabbing best friend. She would probably write a memoir about the events in prison. Something other rich snobs would read for book club.

Lionel headed towards the balcony, but Root stopped him before he reached the door. "Do you think I can get those handcuffs back. She arched her eyebrow."

Lionel shot Shaw an irritated glance. "I don't even want to know."

***

Lionel disappeared out the door with the perpetrator. This night was almost over. Shaw wanted a burger and cold beer, but more than anything else she wanted out of this goddamn dress.

They made their way onto the sidewalk in front of Alicia's building. A couple of cop car sirens flashed from the curb while the officers questioned the remaining guests.

Shaw stared over at Alicia in the back of Lionel's car. She seemed scared and lost as she gazed out the window. "Tonight was the perfect example of why relationships are a bad idea."

"Not everyone is a crazed killer, Sameen. Some of us have reformed." Root grinned. "Can I buy you a drink? There's a place down the street where you can get one of the best bacon cheeseburgers in the city." She placed the handcuffs Lionel returned into the pocket of her lab coat.

Shaw kept her eyes on the woman, suppressing the thoughts that flashed through her mind. "Nope. I'm going home." _Did the Machine tell her to say this?_ A burger did sound good, but she knew Root's plans included more than food and drinks.

Root took a step closer and bit her lip. The wind tousled her hair across her face, but through the strands Shaw saw her eyes and the disappointment she attempted to hide. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Shaw thought about the question for a moment. She couldn't be sure of anything when it involved Root. "Fine, but I'm only going for the burger," she said, pointing an authoritative finger.

Root smiled. Not her usual smug grin, but something more genuine. "I'll wait here while you change."

Shaw almost forgot about her clothes stashed in the alley. She let out a heavy sigh knowing she would likely regret whatever happened next, but she knew one thing for sure, this would be the last time.


End file.
